Glad You Came
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: "The sun goes down..The stars come out..And all that counts..Is here and now..I'm glad you came." Frisk wakes up, overjoyed at her reunion. But hard choices are made, and no one is happy about it. Warning: Past self harm/suicide mission. Sequel to "Don't Go"
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Authors n-note in the end. S-sorry guys.. ;A;_

Things are a little different, this time. You weren't going to play pretend. And ask Flowey greets you, and you sit up, you kiss him on the top of his face, brush your fingers against him fondly, and wave goodbye.

Flowey watches you confused, wondering why the soul he didn't have seemed to hurt so very badly. A flash of feeling and a image of his arms wrapped around you made him flinch away, and look at his leaves. He didn't have arms, and had never hugged this Chara. His face raised to you taking a surprised Toriel's hand, and remembered the name Frisk.

0000

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

0000

Sans watches, script ready, as Papyrus slipped out of his room, wrapping his scarf around his neck. The unreadable look on Papyrus' face makes him stop. Sans touches his head, feeling like he'd forgotten something, and a image of a crying Papyrus clutching a bloodstained human stills in his head for a moment. It stops long enough for him to see a the yellow field of buttercups and the blue sky stretching on, a small white picket fence burnt through the center.

But he'd never made it to the surface, right? That murderous human kept destroying everything, right? The image slipped away, and he shook his skull. There was a long moment where Papyrus watched him, pitying, before the expression slipped away and his smile grew.

"SANS . . ! I'M GOING TO GO PREPARE ! ! A HUMAN IS COMING TODAY . . SURELY! " Papyrus said happily, confidantly, and totally unaware as his hand came up to touch his chest.

These words were almost the same, but the feeling of something being off made his bones shiver. Papyrus started out the door, but paused, hands on the frame, and looked back, that pitying expression.

"I LOVE YOU, BROTHER . . AND I'M SORRY." And he disappeared into the snow, door closing. Sans covered his face with his hands, chest aching and confused, before nearly tripping over himself to follow Papyrus.

"hey, i love you to bro," Sans said, catching up. "i'll come with you and help."

Papyrus smiled again, a patient, gentle smile, that spoke beyond his years, and suddenly Sans felt like the younger one. "I'M SURPRISED YOU COULD GET YOUR LAZY BONES GOING, THIS TIME." Papyrus got a ponderous expression.

"TIBIA NEST I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD HAPPEN . . . !"

Sans tripped at the pun, falling facefirst into the snow. That horrid sense of wrongness crawled over him again, and Papyrus helped him up, brushing the snow off.

"so, we re-calibrating the puzzles?" Sans asked, trying to regain a sense of normalacy.

"NAH . . THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOULD BE GOOD ENOUGH . . !"

The snow wasn't what caused the chill, now, and he huddled into his jacket

00000

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

00000

Toriel couldn't quite tell why this child seemed so familiar. Why she knew the girls name was Frisk. The smile and heart traced in the air with fire magic that seemed familiar lighting a path after her finger, when called that, made everything feel sort of okay.

Frisk didn't say a word, although the giggles of joy when Toriel joked about the snail facts made it obvious she could make noises, and talk if she wanted. It felt surreal for whatever bizarre feeling, that the girl stayed up to watch her cut the cake.

Frisk's eyes lingered on the knife, and she ran her hand up her arm like remembering something bad, and when taking the first bite caused her to start crying, and Frisk covered her eyes, ashamed and weeping, Toriel swept her into a hug, her heart breaking just a little.

It didn't really surprise her, to find Frisk standing in front of Toriel, watching the door out of the ruins with wounded, longing eyes. Frisk mouthed the word 'home', and put her hands together in a begging plee, utter trust in her eyes.

Something caused her to abort the fire attack on Frisk. This was good, because Frisk didn't even attempt to dodge, staring at her in complete trust. Frisk mouthed 'please' and Toriel lost all drive to fight Frisk.

"You really.. need out there.. so bad?" Toriel said, pained. Frisk nodded, and traced that heart in the air again, smiling with a shy blush, her cheeks damp. Toriel fell to knees, covering her face with her paws.

"I couldn't even save one child..." she wept. She felt small arms wrap around her neck, and finally, whispered in her ears.

"But Mom, you did," Frisk promised her, before letting go. Toriel stood, and looked at her sternly.

"If you do this, you must never come back!" she ordered. Frisk gave her a fragile smile, and with eyes wiser than they should be, they gestured at the ruin door, which somehow had unlocked and opened, the red determination faded from the chains.

"I refuse," Frisk told her. Toriel's eyes flashed wide, and Frisk continued. "Freedom is important, but.. this is home." She turned, and stepped through the door, before turning with a twirl, hands in her lap.

"I'll always come back, Mom!" she called out, with eyes full of love. Toriel watched, and her smile became earnest. "Stubborn child," Toriel said, turning around herself and walking back upstairs. The RUIN's door stayed open. "I better prepare a lesson plan for when she gets back."

00000

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

00000

Flowey was ready this time, for whatever that child (' _Frisk_ ' his mind reminded him) was really trying to do. Chara _Frisk_ wasn't allowed to change the game.

But as the girl came in, with a smile that was gentle and sweet, she wave in true delight at Flowey.

"You think you made it all the way through the RUINs, just being peaceful! But you forget, the outside will be crueler. In this world, its KILL OR BE KILLED!" he snarled, evil face on. That felt more normal, he thought.

But unintimidated, Frisk gave him a big raspberry.

"Nuuhh uhhh Asriel!" she teased. "You've always been so silly!" The girl walked past him, and just before he lashed out with a painful thorned vine, she continued.

"But I still love you."

And the vine stopped in its tracks, as she walked further down the hall, disappearing from sight.

"..what?"

00000

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

0000

You weren't quite sure if you were going to be able to face Sans again. You had ditched the script, and you were moving forward. Remembering the orange tears, you touched your neck, missing the fake Papyrus scarf a little. You filled with DETERMINATION, and walked into the snow covered path, a confidant smile on your face.

A familiar skeleton greets you, a huge smile, and you throw yourself into his arms. Papyrus swung you around excitedly.

"NYEH HEH HEH . . ! ! I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK ! ! I BELIEVED IN YOU ! ! ! " He held you close, and you pecked his cheek, before crawling up to sit on his shoulder in peaceful contentment, hand curled into his scarf.

"Come on Pap, let's go home," you said, curling against his skull. You could just barely see his light orange blush, and you found yourself giving him a noogie to distract him.

"OH MY GOD ! ! I GET THAT ENOUGH WITH UNDYNE ! ! PLEASE STOP FRISK ! ! " Papyrus pled, smiling hugely. It was obvious he didn't really mind, and you couldn't help but kiss his skull again, with him laughing.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH .. "

You were both so into chatting and happy to be re-united, neither of you noticed Sans standing, staring, like a deer in headlights.

000000

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

00000

They slipped into Grillbyz, and everyone seemed surprised. None of them had seen Frisk, so a sudden human was more startling than before. And the taller skeleton bro was an impossibility to them.

"I TRULY DISLIKE THE GREASY FOOD HERE . . !" Papyrus complained. You flicked him on the temple.

"Hey, be nice," you scolded. "He did get better in Newnew home." Papyrus rolled his eyes.

"YES WELL THEN IS NOT NOW . ." he griped.

"Don't make me tickle you! I know where all your funny bones are!" you faux threatened.

Papyrus got a odd look in his face and then presented a trolling grin.

"FRISK. YOU ARE CURRENTLY A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE RUNNING YOUR HANDS ALL OVER MY BODY . . !"

You turned a shade more tomato than his spaghetti sauce. "WHA- NO! WHY WOULD -" and he's trying to hide his laugh, but he was never good at being quiet.

"AUGH!" you said, flinging your hands up. "You're im-pasta-ble!"

"OH MY GOD FRISK WHY DO YOU DO THAT ! ! ! " Papyrus whined, and you stuck your tongue out at him, before grinning.

"Cuz you are too cute when flustered, and I love you," you said, sincerely. You slide off his shoulder, landing on the bar stool he had finally made it to. "But on another note, could you pleeeease get me a burg?"

The orange flush faded away as he sat on a stool next to you. "BUT I COULD MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI AGAIN . . THE RIGHT WAY NOW . . !"

"Blah, as much as I love your spaghetti, and Mom's butterscotch cinnamon pie, I really need something other than carbs right now, Pap," you said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"AUGH NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES ! ! IT'S WORSE THAN THAT ANNOYING DOG ! ! " Papyrus exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.

"I knew it! You let that dog in on purpose!" you accused.

"NYEH HEH HEH . . ! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW ! ! " he kissed your head lightly. "I'M A SUCKER FOR CUTE THINGS ! ! "

You buried your head on the table, groaning.

"aauugh.."

A delicious smell wafted in front of you, and a single burg sat there.

"HEAVEN ON A BUN!" you exclaimed, but paused in reaching it. "But hey, we didn't order yet..?"

Grillby flickered his words out. _"On the house- you guys are the best entertainment we've had in years."_

The red bird flew over to start translating, but you fling your bangs dramatically, imitating Mettaton with glee.

"Of course, Darling! I'm a star, its what I do!"

Grillby freezes, his flames still as he takes in the fact that you actually knew what he said. But you don't notice, because Papyrus is pulling at your cheek, pouting.

"HEY ! ! STOP FLIRTING WITH GRILLBY ! ! " the tall skeleton whines. You pat his knee consolingly.

"Don't worry Pap, you're the only one for me," you assured. The door opens, and everyone turns. Sans is standing there, and he scuffs in.

"sorry i'm late guys," he said, grinning. "i fell into a poff and almost had snow way out." When Papyrus doesn't respond, his grin grows wider but sockets empty, and you flinch as he slips into the stool next to you.

But steeling yourself, you wiggle your fingers at him. "Hey Sans," you said with a wobbly smile. A large hand lands on your head, and scritches your hair.

"HEY, FRISK . . " Papyrus says. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE STRONG ALL THE TIME, YOU KNOW . . ?"

Turning around, you climb into his lap, hiding your face against his chest frame, and nod, feeling far too small.

"HEY, GRILLBY. . I THINK WE'LL TAKE IT TO GO . . "

000000

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

0000000

When Sans gets home, he finds you and Papyrus on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, working on junior jumble together. There are two hot chocolates on the table, half empty, from Papyrus hidden stash, he never shared.

And watching you play contently with Papyrus, happier than he'd ever seen his brother, he felt this sensation that he ruined something wonderful, broke something precious, and lost something important, so he turns away, his hand clenching in his shirt at the chest, where his soul ached.

He must have missed some moments, because the next thing he felt, was a small hand hesitantly tugging at his sleeve. Whirling around, he saw... a word search book in your arms, and Papyrus coming into the room with a huuge hot chocolate.

0000000

 _Hand you another drink,_

 _Drink it if you can_

00000000

The sat in a cuddly circle, working on word search and junior jumble, and when the evening came, Sans spoke up.

"hey, pap, you want me to read you a bed time story?" he asked. Papyrus lit up excitedly.

"WOWIE ! ! IT'S BEEN AWHILE . . ! HEY, I KNOW WE DON'T HAVE THE BOOK, BUT DO YOU REMEMBER THE WORDS TO THE EASTER VERSION ? ? THAT ONE IS STILL MY FAVORITE!"

Sans stared, befuddled, as you poked Papyrus side. "I got that as a gag gift, I didn't know you liked it so much!" you giggled.

"W-WELL," Papyrus stammed, bright orange. "IT'S BECAUSE I REMEMBER WHEN YOU TOOK ME TO SEE THE SUN RISE ON THE BEACH ! ! ALTHOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY ALL THOSE HUMANS KEPT TRYING TO DROWN EACH OTHER ! ! ! ?"

You stood, poking his cheekbone, giggling. "Pap! I told you a million times! You asked to see what Easter was like when it wasn't supposed to be about the bunny. They weren't drowning each other, that was baptism." You flop into his lap. "I still like the chocolate better, though."

"NYEH HEH HEH, WELL MY FAVORITE PART OF EASTER WAS SPENDING TIME WITH YOU!" he claimed. You turned bright red and covered your face, and the blanket was jerked away as Sans stood quickly, desperation on his face.

"i don't understand any of this?! what are you talking about?! sunset, beach, easter? what humans?!"

In sync, you and Papyrus slowly turned to him, boggling.

"EASTER ? YOU KNOW THE EGG HUNTS ?"

"..what humans?" you echoed Sans. "Pap, I don't think he remembers the last timeline."

"WAIT WHAT? WHY . . ? ?" Papyrus babbled, bewildered.

"I think it's because you hit the RESET button that time..?" somehow before you finished the last sentence, it had turned into a question.

There was a long quiet moment, Sans slowly getting more frustrated, before Papyrus spoke.

"THAT.. MAKES A SURPRISING AMOUNT OF SENSE, FOR THE WAY HE WAS ACTING. ." he trailed off, touching his scarf.

You made a little 'oh' shape with your mouth, rubbing your arms, feeling your scars and sins al over again.

"The last thing he remembers with you.." you said softly.

"YEA . ." before he noticed the way you were stroking your arms and retreating into yourself, and pulls you close, kissing your head. "STOP. DON'T DO THAT TO YOURSELF AGAIN. I ALMOST LOST YOU ONCE ALREADY ! ! "

You nod, eyes brimming with tears, as you curled into his chest, shoulders shaking with sobs you would let make noise, as he pet at your hair. Sans sat down, blue eye fading as he watched the scene with that peculiar sense of loss again.

"..another timeline?" he asked in a tiny voice. Papyrus didn't respond until you had dozed off in exhaustion.

" . . YES. IT WAS VERY HAPPY . . BUT I DON'T THINK YOU WOULD HAVE LIKED WHAT YOU DID, IN THE END."

0000000

 _Can you spend a little time,_

 _Time is slipping away,_

 _Away from us so stay,_

00000000

There were peaceful days, where they played, fixed spaghetti together, watched Mettaton's reruns. You talked about the past, but were afraid to talk about the future. But as Papyrus hung up the phone, a serious look in his eyes, you knew it was time.

"UNDYNE IS COMING . . ." he said solemnly. You closed your eyes, pained, as he picked you up, and clung to you desperately. "I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN. ."

Your mind reboots, and you turned up your face, covered in tears, and pat his cheek reassuringly.

"You won't have to," you told him. "I'll go with her, to Asgore.. I'll tell him about before underground.. ask for some time. If I have to, in the end, I'll give up my soul."

"NO!" he cried, his own orange tears slipping into your hair.

Your heart hurt, and you felt small and weak, but held him, trying to comfort him with your small arms, hating you you couldn't wrap around him like you used to.

"I won't take your wish for the stars away.." you said in a tiny voice. "I won't take their hopes and dreams away." Your face was covered, and you were snotty, like the kid you were, and it felt so wrong to be like that. "..but can you stay with me?"

"OF COURSE FRISK . . " he said, trying to smile. "I LOVE YOU."

You tried to smile too. "I love you too Pap." And he pressed another skull kiss to the top of your head, and you wished desperately these small hands and tiny body could reach up and show him how much you loved him. But you were 8, your death seemed inevitable, and it was so terribly wrong.

000000

 _Stay with me I can make,_

 _Make you glad you came_

000000

You head out, narrowly missing Undyne, entirely by accident. And when Undyne found you, it was surrounded by echo flowers, holding hands, as you watched the ceiling.

And something in her twisted bitterly as you stood, patting his cheek, with orange tears running down his face.

"I promised you the stars Pap," you told him. "I can't break another promise." He nodded tightly, understanding, and stood, taking your hand. You hesitantly reach a hand toward Undyne.

She stares at you fiercely, but something breaks, or perhaps softens, as she takes your other hand.

"You are a strange human," she muttered. "Strange, but brave. I can respect that."

And with a sense of mourning Undyne didn't understand, she led you to Asgore.

00000

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

000000

 _A.N. I hate my muse right now, so much. I've got to stop this story line, and write something happy. S-sorry. I wanted this happy. I failed you ;A;_


	2. AN Sequel

Sequel is out : "Don't Want to Miss a Thing"


End file.
